villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zanu
Zanu is the central antagonist of Joe Camp's short-lived 1983 TV series Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince. He is a manipulative and oppressive tyrant who has taken over the distant red planet Antars and wants to capture Prince Yubi. He was portrayed by Ken Miller. Biography Zanu has took control of the distant red planet of Antars, which is "way off in another galaxy" as Yubi describes in the episode "Double Trouble" while rehearsing exactly who he is and where he comes from. Zanu has the king of Antars killed and imprisons the queen. Lisa LeMole plays the queen in the episode "Goodbye Earth". Yubi's monologue from the episode "Double Trouble" puts it nicely, "My mother is there, probably in prison. My father is dead. I have a guardian. Sorta. He's not really a person. He's a droid. Also from Antars. And those people in the black van. You guessed it! From Antars!" Two Antarian bounty hunters named Darah and Khyber, along with their level 10 droid Zord, are sent to Earth to find and to capture Yubi. Most of the plot involves Darah and Khyber chasing Benji, Zax and Yubi in a black Chevy van, and their efforts almost always end in failure, usually due to some failure of one or both of them combined with Benji's quick thinking and loyal assistance. There is never any doubt that Benji is a major heroic figure for this show who seems to do an often better job protecting his highness than the level 2 droid assigned to him. In order to survive on Earth, Antarians must wear a special bracelet, known as a cipher. In the episode "The Locals", Prince Yubi's cipher is stolen by a gang of boys known as "The Vikings" and he gets very sick without it. Within seconds of the cipher's removal, Yubi faints, suggesting to more observant viewers that this life support device helps Yubi to breathe in some way. This is logical since the atmosphere is likely to be very different on Antars than on Earth. Every Antarian in the series is highly protective of their cipher, experiencing the immediate onset of fatigue as a result of its theft (Benji steals first Darah's then Khyber's cipher in the episode "Gold Mine" to force them to share a cipher and therefore rendering them unable to detect the nearby orgon signature from Trask's ship). Gallery Zanu.PNG|Zanu ordering Darah and Khyber to capture Prince Yubi. Trivia *Zanu is thought to be the main antagonist of the show. However, Darah and Khyber are the true main antagonists, because they appeared in the actual series, while Zanu only appeared in the intro. *Zanu has been rumored by some fans to be the leader of the Drones in Benji: Space Rescue. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Benji Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Outcast Category:Power Hungry Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Starvers Category:The Heavy Category:Successful Category:Gaolers Category:Genocidal Category:Aliens Category:Warlords Category:Monarchs Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cataclysm